In Sithis' Name
by HollowsHeart
Summary: You sleep rather soundly for a murderer" Sounded the resonate, glommy voice. " And you speak rather politely for a murderer" I answered with a cheeky grin.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note, I'm new here on FF and this my story. In Sithis' name. I hope you enjoy the story by the time we're done. I love Constructive Critiqueing and I hope you all give it.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Oblivion or the Dark brotherhood or Any of the songs in this fic unless Specified. **_

They all clapped as I finished the song. I love my life with a passion. I'm a famous bard in the Imperial city. What else could I need?

I had fans, houses and money. Okay so I'll admit, I'm not really famous, but I do have all the other things. I play at the _Tiber Septim _once a day.

Anyway my song was up and I slung my lute onto my back and made my way out of the tavern. Into the chilly night air. I love the imperial city just for that reason, Always nice and cold. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye as I walked from the tavern door.

"Excellent show tonight." Aramis said disdainfully. Ugh, I want to go home. I don't want to deal with this fetcher.

"What the hell do you want…Bosmer." I spat the word. Okay so maybe I'm racist. Sue me.

He glowered. "I'm ten times better at music then you will ever be." He sighed. I had had enough of this freaking, midget, ass elf. I turned right on my heel and punched him as hard as I could in the face.

He toppled backwards and fell on the cobbled lane. His nose bleeding profusely.

"Shut up." I said smugly and made my way home. That was fun, I even knocked him down.

I don't even remember why our feud started though. It was something about me being better and singing and him being better at instruments I believe.

_Flashback_

_Lyrics of Heart of Lilith by Inkubus Sukubus_

_**She has come from the shadows of the dream world  
A dark angel from the darker side of love  
Across a sea of tears  
A hundred thousand years  
Come with her and dance in the moon light  
And you are lost to this world evermore  
Put your hand in her hand**_

_**Come and fly now with the angels  
Rise again now like the phoenix  
Your the love that lives forever  
In the heart that never dies, never dies  
Heart of Lilith!**_

_**Come and drown in the lake of her passion  
Come and die so you can be reborn  
Hear the siren sing  
Hear the death knell ring  
She's a witch a siren and a vampyre  
She has come from the distance stars  
To take your heart  
To break your heart**_

_**Come and fly now with the angels  
Rise again now like the phoenix  
Your the love that lives forever  
In the heart that never dies, never dies  
Heart of Lilith!**_

_**Come and kiss, kiss the lips of Lilith  
Come and kiss and you will be no more  
Feel the fire  
Of desire**_

_**Come and fly now with the angels  
Rise again now like the phoenix  
Your the love that lives forever  
In the heart that never dies, never dies  
Heart of Lilith!**_

_**Come and fly now with the angels  
Rise again now like the phoenix  
Your the love that lives forever  
In the heart that never dies, never dies  
Heart of Lilith!**_

_I sang the tune perfectly. The light notes hitting fine, the low notes hitting balance. The crowd cheered slightly. Except for him, he who sat in the back of the Tavern, with an evil glint in his chocolate eyes. _

"_Tell me…whore, can you best me?" He whispered. I smirked. _

"_Only on my worst days." I offered dangerously. He strode closer with his lute and the song began again. His fast paced playing left me in the dust as my high, harmonic voice left him begging for death. _

_End Flashback_

Ever since that night a year ago we had been trying to out do each other. Maybe it was time to end this feud.

Ah damn, now I fell bad that I knocked him down. I walked back to where he was.

"I'm sorry." I grumbled as I cast a small restorative I knew on his nose. It healed right up but he still glared at me.

"You're a stupid, dumb, idiotic _whore_." He spat and slapped me. I looked back at him with a look of disgust.

After I just helped him. No way. I punched him and he grabbed my dress and threw me back and tackled me.

After about six minutes of our cat-fighting, I heard the sounds of running feet. Of course, the guards.

Always to the rescue…late. I scrambled away from the stupid Bosmer and stood elegantly, well as much as I could with my black hair ruffled.

I walked away slightly and saw the guards running at full speed towards us. I was an Imperial; I don't lie on the ground, especially next to a peasant Bosmer.

"Are you two at it again?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. It was Captain Adamus Philida.

Well, this wasn't exactly the first time me and Aramis had gotten in a scuffle. Or will it be the last

"Yeah." Aramis threw me a death glare when I said that one word.

"Elluvia, what did he do this time?" Adamus said with distaste. I was probably interrupting his cups.

"He tackled me." I said vindictively. "After she punched me in the face." Aramis screamed.

"I healed it." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Like babysitting a couple of two year olds." Adamus sighed.

"Sorry…dad." I sighed. Adamus was my dad but I didn't call him that unless something like this happened and it lessened my chances of being sent to jail. Which he did once. That was not fun, I got put in a cell next to a freaking lunatic Dunmer. Life can be so cruel.

"Go back to the house, Aramis; you might wanna see the healers about your eye, and nose, and arm it looks like." Dad shook his head wistfully.

I took this opportunity to sneak off toward the direction of the house. When ever he told me to get home, I was about to get yelled at.

Well tonight hadn't gone the way I planned. I was just minding my own business and then I'm tackled by a Bosmer, and now I'm gonna get yelled at by my dad. Life can be so cruel.

**_Did you like it. the next chapter will be posted soon. Please leave me a Review. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter. I worked really hard on it. **

I walked through the heavy, wooden door of our house. It was strange; dad was the only watch captain that had his own house.

I heard the familiar clanking of heavy steel boots behind me.

I walked to the dining room table and sat down in one of the chairs and looked at dad.

"I'm…sorry I guess, he just started to irritate me again and then he tackled me." I reasoned. Dad just shook his head at me.

"Drasilla…" He called. Great, he was getting mom. Like I really needed her screaming at me. Life can be so cruel.

The tall imperial descended the stairs. The look on her face promised yelling.

"Again with the fights…Elluvia, I thought we raised you better then this, your seventeen years old. You should be able to make adult choices now, you're forbidden from leaving this house for the rest of today and tomorrow. Now get upstairs." She barked.

I nodded and ran up the stairs quickly. Shit, well there went my chances for playing tomorrow night.

I grabbed my journal from my room and made my way into the bathroom. Good thing mom was a mage and taught me magic.

I cast a large scale ice spell in the tub and then a powerful fire spell. The ice melted quickly in a cloud of steam and I had a nice, hot bath.

Life can be so perfect.

I stripped myself of my dress and gently lowered myself into the hot water. I winced slightly at the heat, a little to hot but it soaked right into my achy bones.

Okay, well I would at least go and properly apologize to Aramis tomorrow. Let's see how I could sneak out, yes I plot, execute me.

Well tomorrow is Morndas and mom leaves for the Market district to shop. And dad will be out and about on his watch early so I could go in mid day. Lovely.

I pulled my journal from the stool next to the bath and dipped my quill into the ink vial. I would write a song. I haven't done that in a very long time.

Okay let's see.

_Sparkling angel, I believe, you are my savior in my time of need. _Oh I like that, okay let's see what else I have.

Angels By Within Temptation

_**Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need**_

_**Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear**_

_**I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more**_

_**No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart**_

_**Chorus:**__**  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie**_

_**Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me**_

_**Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye**_

_**I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more**_

_**No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end**_

_**This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart**_

_**Chorus:**__**  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie**_

_**Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end**_

I scribed the lyrics down quickly and slightly messy as they came to me. If there was one thing I could always do if I wanted was write a song.

Somehow this song seemed more related to me then any other my songs. I've never been madly in love and I hope I never will be. Love is for weaklings.

I have to make it to the top. I set the notes aside and finished with my bath.

When I was back in my room. I dressed in one of my sleeping gowns and flopped onto my bed. My room was terribly dark so I cast a light spell and smiled as the pink light lit the room.

The spell soon faded as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the bright sun shining into my small room. Ugh, why, I'm still tired. Life can be so cruel.

I got up and threw on my clothes for the day, a pair of tight fitting black pants and white doublet.

I checked myself in the full length mirror and slipped on my black silk slippers.

I creaked open my door and cast invisibility on myself. I loved the way the magic enveloped you.

I snuck downstairs and mom and dad were gone. What the hell, what time is it?

I took my dagger from the weapons rack and walked outside.

Okay, this shouldn't be too hard. Although I don't really know why I'm going to say sorry to this guy in the first place?

I walked to the gate to the temple district and sopped. Shit, dad worked in the temple district now.

What if he told the guards to watch out for me? Oh well, the power of illusion will save me.

I cast my spell and walked into the district.

His house was easy enough to find. I knocked on the door. He opened the door but looked like he had been hit by an ogre.

He looked about and then I remembered I'm still invisible. I gently weaved around him to stand in his house. He shut the door and turned around just as I threw off the spell.

He glared at me and rushed me with a dagger. I was thrown off by his attack as he tackled me to the ground, knife at my throat.

Enough of being little miss sunshine. I grabbed his arm and pushed the strongest shock spell I could manage into his arm.

He shook as the power rushed threw him. He shot back off of me. I looked at him and saw a charred corpse.

Oops. That's less then ideal.

**Did you like it? Please review if you would? I love to hear what people have to say. **


End file.
